


Would You?

by PanDisasterMan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Child Abuse, Divorce, Just me and horrible things, Mind the Tags, No Tony Stark's or Superman's or Batman's, No idealistic anime hunk saving me from this, Not a Happy Story, Please don't read without considering the tags, Stalking, changing pronouns, childhood sexual harassment?, processing fic so i can vent out my childhood trauma, shifting morals, there's no hero coming to save the day, vent fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23370199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanDisasterMan/pseuds/PanDisasterMan
Summary: If you could go back and make it all disappear before anything happened would you kill the one who caused it or comfort the one who lived it?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Bathrooms

A little girl is locked in the bathroom for not paying attention in class. She’s just gotten a lashing with a belt and has instructions to stay there in the dark until she’s learned her lesson. The eight-year-old couldn’t focus in school. She needed glasses and she needed a gentle hand at home to support the work she can’t see in class. There's no gentle hand here at home. The dark is scary and suffocating and the little girl wants to disappear. She wants to be a new person in a new family. She wants to erase every part of herself that makes her unique. 

A figure manifests in the dark. Zey sit in the tub, thumbing the leash of a beloved dog. Zey asked a simple question, not appropriate for an eight-year-old to hear, but asked anyway.

“If you could kill her, would you?”

The little girl flinches hard in the darkness. The thing’s tone is calm, but she doesn’t trust that. So young at eight, but already being forced to learn friend from foe. Forced into a home where survival depends on how you act. Quick time events that separated a hateful home from the unforgiving street.

She answers truthfully anyway. She’s already in the dark. If anything happened to her right now only her dog would care.

“No! Mama doesn’t mean to hurt me! I keep messing up. It’s my fault I’m hurt. It’s because I can’t pay attention in class. If I behave better then Mama will love me. Mama won’t hurt me if I do what she wants.”

The figure cries silently in the darkness. Zey tell the girl that none of this is her fault. That parents should never treat their kids like this. That her actions won’t change the horrid treatment inflicted by her mother.  
The door opens as zey speak, and the girl crawls out of the bathroom to hug her mama. Groveling for forgiveness and love from a figure who is supposed to love unconditionally. The woman hugs her daughter and tells her that she’ll never lock the girl up again then shoves the girl away. The girl believes her mama even though she’s made that same promise for years. The child hunches as she walks, shoulders up, neck hidden, and arms around her chest, and goes into her shared room and cries on her dog.


	2. vent poem

Horrid Beast that plagues this family  
Destroyer of happy and whole  
Repent for your crimes  
or let Lucifer take your rotten soul


	3. 10/5/2020

I am angry and mad and hurt.   
Who are you to be upset at me?  
Are you upset that I fought back today?  
That I have escaped your control?  
How dare you get upset that I hate you.  
Fuck you you foul wench.  
Only I get to dictate how I feel now.  
I decide when you are forgiven. I decide if I will forget.  
Lets read your crimes for the world to see.  
In no particular order, you have:  
Hurt  
Threatened  
Molested  
Gaslit  
Abused  
Psychologically Tortured  
Physically Tortured  
Abandoned  
Manipulated  
Your children.  
You tricked us for Years.  
I grew up thinking that every family threatened to kill one another weekly.   
I grew up thinking that crying to sleep every night was the norm.  
You made me think that i didnt deserve to eat, you fucking foul monster.  
You have no power anymore.  
My anger is my own.  
When you die I will take the immense pleasure of etching your crimes into stone.  
May your forthcoming eternal slumber be restless and nightmarish.  
I will burn the flowers left at your tomb.


End file.
